


Special

by underscore_underscore



Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, evan doesnt drink because of his anxiety, jareds a stripper, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore_underscore/pseuds/underscore_underscore
Summary: Jared's a stripper. Evan is a bartender. Connor goes to a club.Treebros ensues.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to myself

“I can make you feel.. Special.. When it sucks to be you.”

The stripper slid himself down the pole with grace, causing the people in the club to shift in their seats.

The smooth jazz band played in the background as the man danced seductively, “Let me make you feel.. Special.. For an hour or two..”

Connor was standing not very far from the bar, admiring the waiters and waitresses walk past him in revealing clothing.

The man putting on the show was short and has glasses on, wearing black lace underwear and a white shirt.

Cute

Connor had finsished his drink and he considered walking to the bar to get another when a finger tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

“Excuse me.. Could I get you another drink?”

A freckled man with dark blond hair questioned him,

“Are you hitting on me?” Connor smirked.

“Par-Pardon? I’m sorry I’m a waiter.”

“Oh? You don’t look like a waiter.”

The shorter man was wearing a plain dark blue sweater and showed the least amount of skin in the whole club. Which is an amazing accomplishment.

“Yeah.. Our boss says we can wear whatever we want for tips which means many of my co-workers dress like that-”

He gestured to the others with name tags on their shirts and, sometimes, not-shirts.

“While some of us dress like this.”

“No offense, but you're a hell of a lot cuter than your coworkers.”

The waiter, Evan, according to his nametag, laughed-

Oh my fucking god he’s adorable

“Well thank you, sir. You’re cute as well.”

Connor smiled at that.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry that was so unexpected of me and you’re probably not into dudes and-”

“Hey.. Evan? It’s cool. I’m as gay as they come.”

The smaller man breathed out a sigh of relief, “What’s.. Um.. What’s your name?”

“Connor. Do you want to sit down?” He asked, holding out his hand.

“Sure. Connor.” Evan smiled before walking over to a small table with Connor and sat down to watch the stripper sing and dance,

“Is he one of your coworkers?”

The waiter laughed before replying, “Yes, his name's Jared. We’ve been friends for so many years. Who would’ve thought we’d work at the same strip club together.”

“Your life’s a routine that repeats each day. No one cares who you are or what you say.

And sometimes you feel like you’re nobody; but you can feel like somebody with me.”

“Depressing lyrics.” Connor remarked as Jared danced around the pole and gave pretty much every man in the club a boner.

“Yeah. Jared’s a weirdo isn’t he.” Evan smiled. 

This kids cuteness isn’t legal

“When do you get off?”

Evan looked at his watch before looking back up, “Just about now, actually.”

“Well, Evan, would you mind joining me in some drinks?” Connor smirked,

The smaller man laughed before saying, “I’m sorry, dear Connor, I don’t drink.”

“How about a Shirley Temple then?”

“You know the way to a mans heart.”

When we're together the earth will shake

And the stars will fall into the sea.

So come on, baby, let down your guard.

When your date's in the bathroom,

I'll slip you my card.

I can tell just by looking that you've got it hard

For me For me

For me For me

For me For me

I can tell just by looking that you are especially hard for me.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment so i know this wasnt a complete disaster


End file.
